El Titanic
by First Of The Year
Summary: Basado en la película "El Titanic". K2.


Buem, algo que se me ocurrio mientras me bañaba xDD

En fin, dos cosas.

1. Al final del fic hago aclaraciones :B

2. Acá esta el fic. :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Titanic.<strong>_

Suspiro. Es increíble como la gente se deja embobar con estas cosas. Solo es un gasto innecesario de dinero que podría ayudar a las zonas mas desfavorecidas de la ciudad, pero no, en vez de eso hacen un estupido y pomposo…

- Pero que bello y enorme barco!- exclama mi madre con un brillos en sus ojos ante la lujosa nave enfrente nuestro.

- Es el Titanic. Se dice que gastaron un montón de dinero en hacerlo y que es imposible que se hunda.- comenta una voz grave mientras este me toma del brazo para que lo siga.

Lo odio. No existe otro criterio mió para Craig Tucker, el idiota que mi madre eligió como mi prometido. Por supuesto que ella no pidió mi opinión, ya que le dio mas importancia a la posible banca rota de nuestra familia que a mi felicidad.

No solo lo odio por eso, también lo odio por ser un maldito infeliz insensible. Casi no me dirige la palabra y nunca me mira. Pero no me importa, mientras me olvide de que pronto me casare con él, menos ganas de colgarme me da.

Sabes qué Tucker? Ojala que le barco SI se pueda hundir y que tu seas el único que se muera!

Vuelvo a suspirar y nos dirigimos a la nave.

* * *

><p>Su culpa, todo esto es su culpa. La de mi madre, la del maldito bastardo que tengo como prometido, la del mundo entero.<p>

Por su culpa salí del comedor con la excusa de tomar aire y ahora me encuentro en la proa, con ganas de lanzarme al mar y terminar de una vez con todo esto. El frió viento del mar golpea mi cara, adormilándome. Doy un paso adelante, inseguro.

- Espera! – grita una voz completamente desconocida.

Doy media vuelta y veo a un rubio de mi misma edad, con un cigarrillo en los labios y mirando con curiosidad.

- No se acerque.- le advierto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No planeaba hacerlo, solamente te iba a aconsejar de que no te tires, no solo por el hecho de que no sea para nada bonito tirarse a estas aguas heladas - comenta con una sonrisa divertida.- y mucho menos para una lindura como tú.

Bufé.

- Para su información - le digo muy enojado debido a su "consejo".- No me interesa su opinión señor, yo me voy a tirar igual. No soporto mi vida y quiero darle fin a esta.- termine informando con un suspiro cansino.

El chico parpadea confuso un rato y asimila la información. Luego sonríe de nuevo.

- No creo que sea tan mala como usted dice.- me habla ignorando mi brava actitud.- Por favor, no saltes. Piensa en su familia y personas que te valoran, ven y hablemos.- me ruega.

Parpadeo pero suspiro y me alejo de la proa.

- Como te llamas? - me pregunta.

- Kahl Broflovski, pero prefiero que me digan Kyle. Y usted? - pregunto.

- Kenneth McCormick, pero prefiero que me digan Kenny. - me dice guiñándome un ojo, a lo que no puedo evitar sonrojarme.- Y para de decirme "usted", por favor.

* * *

><p>Los pocos días que paso con Kenny son… no lo puedo describir. Grandiosos? Con él me puedo olvidarme de la mierda que tengo como vida, de mis responsabilidades, de mi familia…<p>

Al principio nuestras conversaciones mientras caminábamos por el barco se trataban de mí, pero cada vez que yo trataba de hablar sobre su vida, el intentaba a todo costo cambiar el tema.

- Todavía no me has contado porque tratabas de tirarte del barco.- me dice el rubio tratando se sacar tema.- Una persona con tu estatus social dudo que quiera suicidarse.

Lo mire enojado, dándole a entender que el no podía entender ni la mitad de mi situación.

- No quisiera hablar de eso.- contesto mirando el piso con el ceño fruncido. Él entiende el mensaje, y sigue fumando, observando el hermoso atardecer enfrente de nosotros.

- Tú no me has contado nada de ti.- exijo. El levanta una ceja y suspira cansino, pero luego me regala otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Que quieres saber?-

- Que haces para vivir?-

Duda un momento, pero responde.

- Viejo por el mundo haciendo portarretratos.- comenta algo sonrojado.

Al principio no entendí el porque de su vergüenza, pero cuando vi su carpeta de bocetos lo entendí. Pintaba mujeres desnudas por toda la carpeta.

Dejando de lado lo obsceno que era dibujar mujeres desnudas, no era mal dibujante.

Después de mostrarme su carpeta en su camerino volvimos a la cubierta, para observar el poco atardecer que queda.

Hipnotizado por el paisaje, no me doy cuenta de que alguien me toma la mano dulcemente. Cuando me di cuenta lo miro con curiosidad. No estaba seguro si era por las tonalidades rosas y anaranjados del cielo, pero juraría que está sonrojado.

- Kenny…? - pregunta.

- Dime.-

-Te gustaría venir a cenar con mi familia?- le pregunto con una calida sonrisa.

Duda, pero luego acepta.

* * *

><p>Era imposible no divertirse con la jodida tensión en la mesa. Estamos yo y mi familia sentados, unas cuatro o cinco personas más y… Kenny.<p>

Cada vez que lo miro, vestido con ese elegante traje negro y con su rebelde pelo peinado hacia atrás, es imposible que no me sonroje y que se me escape una boba sonrisa.

- Y bien señor McCormick, de que trabaja?- pregunta Tucker, fulminándolo con la mirada. No le gustó para nada que haya traído a un invitado, y menos sin su consentimiento.

A él tampoco le cae bien Tucker. Le he contado infinitas historias sobre él, y Kenny me apoya diciendo que es un idiota.

Vale aclarar, mi madre y su estupido sexto sentido se da cuenta de mi interes en Kenny y en respuesta me mira con el seño fruncido. Esto va a terminar mal, muy mal…

- Soy pintor.- dice con una agradable sonrisa.- Soy uno de los pocos afortunados que hacemos algo que amamos para sobrevivir.-

Todos en la mesa reímos, inclusive yo. Menos Tucker y mi madre. La noche, para mi suerte, pasó tranquila.

Una vez terminada la cena, Kenny se levanta educadamente de la mesa.

- Lo lamento caballeros, pero me temo que los tendré que abandonar por ahora.- dice cortésmente.

Yo lo sigo con la mirada, pero me sorprendo al ver que se dirige hacia mí. Levanto una ceja curioso desde mi asiento, él toma mi mano derecha y la besa dulcemente.

- Hasta otra, Kyle.- dice guiñándome un ojo.

Abro los ojos de sobremanera y me sonrojo violentamente. Estupido Kenny! Lo hizo apropósito sabiendo que mi prometido y mi madre estaban presentes!

Antes de seguir insultándolo siento algo en la mano en la que Kenny me besó. Abro mi mano y veo un papel, lo escondo disimuladamente y lo leo.

"_Haz que valga la pena. Encuéntrame en la cubierta a las doce."_

Involutariamente, una boba sonrisa aparece por mis labios.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegue a la cubierta, Kenny me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia la zona mas profunda del barco. Donde viajaba la clase baja.<p>

Deben ser las doce y media, pero me sorprendo al ver que las personas de esta parte del barco sigan despiertos. Sobretodo dando una fiesta.

Por donde quieras se puede ver la gente cantando, hombres tomando, muchachas bailando animadamente sobre una tarima. Debo admitir que fue muy entretenido haber venido. Nunca en mi vida baile de esta forma. Y menos con alguien como Kenny, que parecía un experto.

Cuando subimos de nuevo a la proa, parecen ser las 3 de la mañana. Demonios, mi madre se preguntara donde estoy.

- Uhm… hasta mañana Kenny.- me despido con una sonrisa.

Doy media vuelta y me retiro, pero alguien me agarra de la muñeca y me jala con fuerza. Cuando me doy cuenta, siento los labios de Kenny sobre los míos. Me sorprendo, pero no lo dudo ni por un minuto, paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello pidiendo más y Kenny me acerca a él agarrándome por la cintura.

Cuando siento que no puedo respirar me separo pero no demasiado. Lo quiero sentir lo mas cerca posible de mi.

- Hasta mañana.- me sonríe y me da un beso corto para luego retirarse.

* * *

><p>- Te prohíbo que veas a ese chico.- dice mi madre, sorprendiéndome de mi lectura.<p>

Parpadeo confuso y ella me mira seriamente.

- Estas comprometido. No puedes ir por ahí con un chico que no es tu prometido. Piensa en lo que dirá la gente.- me advierte.

- No me importa lo que opinen la gente madre.- opino secamente.

- Pues deberías!- grita.

- Por qué? - le cuestiono con el mismo ímpetu.

- Porque si te ven con ese chico arruinaras tu compromiso con Tucker! Y si arruinas ese compromiso terminaremos en la calle! Eso es lo que quieres? Ver a tu madre trabajando de costurera?- pregunta con lágrimas en su cara.- Como puedes ser tan egoísta?

Es el colmo.

- YO SOY EGOISTA?- le grito a todo pulmón, furioso.- TU ME OLBIGAS A CASARME CON ALGUIEN QUE ODIO SOLO PARA QUE TU SIGAS TENIENDO TUS PUTOS PRIVILEGIOS! Y ME DICES A MI EGOISTA?- inevitablemente también unas lagrimas aparecieron en mi rostro, todas contenidas durante todos estos años.

Lo que le siguió me dejo perplejo. Mi propia madre dándome una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

- Tucker te esta esperando.- dice sin más y se retira.

No puedo más, me senté en la cama cubriéndome la cara con las manos y lloro descontroladamente.

* * *

><p>Me encuentro sentado tomando el te con Tucker, todavía pensando en lo que mi madre me hizo. Como fue capaz?<p>

-Me estas escuchando?- me cuestiona con un leve enojo en su voz.

- Si… - susurro. No tengo ganas de hablar. Por que no lo entiendes?

- Que acabo de decir?- pregunta más enojado.

Me muerdo disimuladamente el labio inferior. Por supuesto que no lo estaba escuchando. Tucker me fulmina con la mirada.

- Estabas pensando en ese chico?- me pregunta con esa voz grave que muchas veces logro intimidarme.

- Cómo has dicho?- pregunto sorprendido, abriendo mis ojos de sobremanera y por una vez en la vida, prestándole atención.

Tucker se levanta con brusquedad de la silla y da vuelta la mesa donde hace unos segundos estaba el juego de té de porcelana, haciéndolo añicos.

Se acerca a mi violentamente, poniendo sus brazos a mis costados, impidiéndome escapar y me susurra.

- No quiero verte nunca más cerca de él. Tu eres _mio_.-

Dicho esto se va de la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándome en completo horror. Sin poder evitarlo, por segunda vez rompo en llanto, mientras una camarera viene asustada por los ruidos a ayudarme.

* * *

><p>Estoy con mi "familia" yendo al comedor a almorzar. Paso por al lado de Kenny, que se encontraba dibujando a un par de niños que jugaban alegremente en la proa.<p>

Han pasado unos días desde la última vez que le dirigí la palabra. Cuando paso por al lado de él, Kenny me regala una calida sonrisa, a lo que devuelvo con una mirada de puro terror y miedo.

El me mira sin entender el porque de mi actitud. Miro a Tucker rápidamente, sin que este se de cuenta, y vuelvo a mirar a Kenny, dejando caer unas lagrimas silenciosas antes de volver a mirar hacia adelante.

Antes de ignorarlo de nuevo, lo último que vi de Kenny fue una cara de completo horror. Había entendido el mensaje.

* * *

><p>- Por favor, Kenny! Suéltame!- trato desesperadamente de zafarme de su agarre, llorando, como siempre.<p>

- No Kyle! No lo entiendes?- trata de hacer que lo mire a la cara.- Yo te amo!-

Lo mire con los ojos abiertos.

- Que has dicho…?- murmuro sin poder creérmelo.

- Que te amo. Eres lo mejor que me paso en este estupido barco y en toda mi patética vida… Por favor, no me dejes.- me suplica, con los ojos llorosos.

- Pero yo…- trato de ser fuerte. Es lo mejor para ambos… Cierto?

- Por favor…- vuelve a suplicarme en un susurro.

No me puedo contener más. Al diablo Tucker, al diablo mi madre, al diablo con todo. Me abraso de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí. Lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Me agarra de la cintura y me estrella contra una de las paredes del sótano. Sí, el sótano del barco. El único lugar donde podía hablar tranquilamente con él.

Me conduce hasta uno de los excéntricos autos que están almacenados por ahí. Abre la puerta y me tira a los asientos de los pasajeros, poniéndose arriba mió, sin para de besarme.

- Ke-kenny…- no puedo evitarlo, se me escapa un gemido al notar que me muerde el cuello.

- Te amo Kyle, y nunca te dejare.- me asegura.

- Yo ta-tambien te amo.- trato de decir, tratando de respirar normalmente.

* * *

><p>Me despierto de golpe al sentir un leve temblor. Miro a mí alrededor adormilado y me doy cuenta de que me quede dormido sobre Kenny, todavía en el auto del sótano.<p>

Vuelvo a sentir el mismo temblor, pero esta vez más intensamente. El temblor logra despertar a Kenny.

Asustado nos dirigimos a proa, pero lo que vemos nos deja paralizado del horror.

El barco chocando con un iceberg.

Instintivamente me agarro del brazo de Kenny, el cual me susurra un "todo estará bien"

Lo dudo.

* * *

><p>- KENNY!- grito con un hilo de voz.<p>

- KYLE! NO TE SUELTES!- dice mientras sujeta mi brazo, evitando que caiga.

El iceberg rompió uno de los costados del barco, permitiendo que el agua entrara e inundara las cámaras de la parte inferior del Barco.

Después de eso, el barco se partió a la mitad, haciendo que las dos partes queden elevadas y poco a poco se las fuera devorando lentamente el mar.

Fue lo más horrible que vi en mi vida. La gente trataba de aferrarse a lo que sea. Algunos ya habían saltado, sabiendo que no tenían oportunidad.

- KYLE! HAY QUE SALTAR!- grita Kenny.

- ESTAS DEMENTE?- le grito sorprendido de por su decisión, no solo porque los gritos de la otra gente no dejaban escuchar nada.

- HAY UN REMOLINO ABSORVIENDO EL BARCO! SINO SALTAMOS, NOS TRAGARA A NOSOTROS!

- Pero…-

- CONFIA EN MI!-

Lo hice, y nos soltamos.

* * *

><p>El frió del agua es horrible. El barco se hundió por completo. Por suerte encontramos una madera perteneciente a una de las puertas del barco.<p>

Kenny y yo juntos éramos demasiado peso, así que el decidió, después de diez minutos peleando, que yo subiera, y el se agarraría de la puerta, pero con su cuerpo en el agua.

- Kenny, no te duermas… por favor…- ruego.

Me sonríe débilmente, con los párpados cansados.

- No te dejare Kyle.- me promete.

* * *

><p>El ruido del silbato me despierta. Levanto levemente los parpados. Estoy demasiado débil y cansado… solo quiero dormir.<p>

- HAY ALGUIEN VIVO?- escucho gritar a un hombre, no muy lejos mio.

-Kenny… vinieron a salvarnos.- murmuro.

No responde.

-Kenny…?- intento de nuevo.

Lo miro. Tiene los ojos cerrados, debe haberse quedado dormido. Lo muevo lentamente, pero tampoco se despierta.

Vuelvo a intentar, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Kenny se zafa del agarre que tenia con la puerta. Lo agarro, evitando que se hunda.

- No Kenny… por favor.- ruego.

- HAY ALGUIEN VIVO?- vuelve a repetir la misma voz.

- KENNY, POR FAVOR! DESPIERTA.- vuelvo a gritar, con lágrimas escurriendo mi cara.

- ENCONTRAMOS A ALGUIEN VIVO!- exclama el hombre, dueño de la voz. Me encontraron debido a mis gritos. Me apuntan con una linterna, y yo los veo con una mirada de miedo.

- Ven amor, súbete al bote.- me dice una señora mayor.

- No puedo, tengo que salvar a Kenny.- murmuro.

- Lo siento hijo, ese muchacho ha muerto debido a las bajas temperaturas del agua.- comenta otra mujer, mas joven.

No, no podía ser cierto. Kenny me prometió que no iba a dejarme. El no podía… simplemente no podía

- ME LO PROMETIÓ!- grito sin darme cuenta, ante las miradas incrédulas de las personas en el bote junto a mi.

Otro hombre uniformado, perteneciente al barco me agarra e intenta subirme al bote. Yo me resisto, pero es inútil. Veo como el cuerpo de Kenny se hunde lentamente en el agua. Todo se acabo.

El se fue.

* * *

><p>Mierda, no soy buena matando a Kenny y mucho menos en los finales tristes Dx PERDON KENNY PERDON! DDD:<p>

Tenia ganas de hacer algo sobre estos dos, ya que amo el K2 :3

Quería hacer algo relacionado con el Titanic :B pero no daba escribir un long-fic sobre toda la peli, asi que lo hice sobre las esenas mas bonitas/importantes ^^ (No hice la del collar porque simplemente no pude ser malo con Kenny xD) Ademas de que no entre mucho en detalles de las escenas, son bastante simples.

Tengan en cuenta los pequeños detalles de la peli, como por ejemplo que Rose (Kyle) proviene de la clase alta mientras que Jack (Kenny) de la baja :D

Hay escenas que no puse porque… simplemente no quería xD

Lo escribí en presente, para variar un poco :B

Tambien se me ocurrió escribir uno sobre otra peli con Stan y Kyle.

Adivinen... :D MOULINE ROUGE :DD

Era demasiado obvio, pero buem u.u Si quieren que lo haga, diganmelo en los rewiews! :)

Ojala les haya gustado. Por favor, no me maten T-T


End file.
